Victor Frankenstein
Victor Frankenstein ' (ヴィクター・フランケンシュタイン) is a Western Yōkai and a member of Backbeard's army that appears in the 2018 anime adaptation. Appearance Victor Frankenstein's appearance is that of a young boy, having pale green skin with patches of light purple skin stitched across his body, a green tongue and poor posture, as he hunches his back. He has messy, vibrant violet hair, a constant grin stays, stitch marks running across his right eye, his left eye having purple skin, and a small one, unconnected from it on the right side of his lips. His eyes have heterochromia, where his left eye's iris is green with a yellow pupil in the center, his right eye's iris is purple with a small yellow pupil. His clothing consists of a lab coat that is tattered by the tail, under it is a black vest with a white shirt underneath it, black shorts with a brown belt, olive green rain boots, a red bow tie, white gloves and a pair of circular glasses. His larger form is more muscular, with dark green skin having stitches across his body, revealing that aside from the one on his face, his left hand, left pectoral, right shoulder and right thigh have patches of purple skin. His clothing now only consists of the lab coat, which no longer has the long sleeves, and the shorts, now unbuttoned, lacking the belt and is tattered by the end. This form is brought forth when Victor starts sobbing. Personality Victor Frankenstein is a mad scientist with a brutal and cruel personality. He is a rather eccentric individual, having a perpetual smile on his face and dancing while gleefully laughing as his creation comes to life. Like his allies he is utterly loyal to Backbeard. He relishes in the destruction that his creatures can deal and strangely still find excitement in its destruction from the effects of the Ring of Arcana. He is rather vain, believing himself to be better than his fellow Western Yōkai, Wolfgang and Carmilla. Due to his utter insanity, he is prone to extreme mood swings and unpredictable actions, able to forget about his mission at a whim if something more interesting comes to his way. He also shows a habit of shaking his head from one side to the other. However within his angered form that is brought on by his crying, his bright intellect is dimmed, becoming a hulking brute driven by rage and instinct alone, with no restraints and a simple mind. History Sixth Anime 'Episode 27: Victor Frankenstein stands besides Carmilla on top of the castle when Adél announces to Wolfgang that the strongest forces of Backbeard's army will go to Japan to invade GeGeGe Forest, in an attempt to recover Agnès and the Ring of Arcana.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 27 Episode 28: He creates a lion-like creature in his lab, jolting it with electricity, when it awakens he dances in a circle joyfully. He and his creature later gathers with the others as they prepare to head to Japan. After Adél's incendiary crystals detonate in the forest, he walks towards a group of yōkai, they notice his presence and just as they are about to attack, his creature ambushes them and consumes two Iwanabōzu. He laughs gleefully, telling his creation to chew thoroughly. His creation continues to battle on his behalf, as he and the others praise the arrival of Backbeard. When Agnès activates the Ring of Arcana, it summons powerful beams of light, one vaporizing his creature. Oddly he laughs at his creation's demise, jumping and clapping once it is no more. He later retreats with the others by Backbeard's order.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 28 Episode 29: Victor is contacted by Adél through her magic stones and is asked to locate the Ring of Arcana before the young witch can. He claims that he can, but to accurately detect the wavering singularity he needs to measure the data of the spiritual power where it disappeared, so he goes to Japan carrying a metallic case to conduct his research. Later he completes his survey and was about to return to the castle, when he finds Agnès and after a short scuffle, he effortlessly paralyzes her with a ray gun and prepares to take her back. However he forgets about the young witch when he sees Mana and is instantly smitten by her. He begins to court her, but she rejects his advances and slaps him, which only makes him more attracted to her, causing him to pull out a mouth with a grossly long tongue for their kiss. He is soon hit by Kitarō's geta and falls to the ground, being hit again despite Agnès' opposition. Because of this he starts crying and his transformation begins and he becomes a large, hulking brute. He grabs Mana, punches the ground once attacked again and powerfully leaps away. He is shortly chased by Kitarō and Ittan-Momen, causing him to throw a water tank at them as a distraction, before he eventually climbs a skyscraper and stands proudly atop a radio tower raising Mana high in the air. Soon enough Agnès manages to make Victor let go of Mana as they both fall from the skyscraper, the latter being saved by Agnès while he is teleported back to the castle by Adél.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 29 Episode 33: Victor Frankenstein tracks the Ring of Arcana in Hakusanbō's domain, kicking off the events of the episode by getting Adél and Buer go there to kidnap the young Yayoi Kuzumi and extract the Ring of Arcana lodged in her body GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 33 Episode 35: Upon tracking the Ring of Arcana in Chōfu, under Mana's possession, Backbeard orders Adél to summon the others, Victor Frankenstein is one of those attending the summon along with Wolfgang and Carmilla.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 35 Episode 36: Victor Frankenstein is sent to pursue and capture Mana, stripping her of the Ring of Arcana to enact the Brigadoon Project. When he tries to mow her down with an hand-made machine gun, Nurikabe uses his stone body to deflect the bullets, starting a battle between him, Sunakake-Babaa and Victor. Victor Frankestein is soon spurred to turn into his muscular, brutish form GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 36 Episode 37: He is joined by two half-formed yōkai, humans turned into ghouls by the Brigadoon Project kicking off, but Nurikabe still manages to immobilize him by plastering him on his body and having Sunakake-Babaa throwing sand. When Backbeard is finally destroyed by Kitarō, Carmilla uses a gem for him as they flee to an unknown place.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 37 Abilities Scientific Genius: As the Backbeard's Army top scientist, Victor has genius, albeit twisted intellect that allows him to develop devices both magical and monstrous in nature. *'Monster Creation': Victor Frankenstein is able to create artificial monsters in his laboratory. These creatures are as strong as a natural-born yōkai, and they obey to his will. *'Shock Blaster': A weapon capable of shooting a bright white blast with enough force that can push a person back, leaving them temporarily stunned and numb with black sparks surging over their body. It is implied that this weapon has the capacity to kill a person. *'Hand Mouth': A device akin to a glove featuring a large red mouth that can use a long, extendable green tongue. Although seemingly incapable of physical harm, it can be used to terrorize a person. *'Handmade Machine Gun': An obviously handmade Machine Gun, no more letal than a factory-made one, able to wound his enemies and even chip pieces off of Nurikabe. Angered Form: When Victor cries, his true nature as Victor Frankenstein is revealed, enlarging his body to a monstrous size, increasing his physical abilities to formidable levels. *'Enhanced Physical Attributes': With his large body, Victor has enough strength to crack a large chunk of the floor with a single punch. Despite his massive size he is very light on his feet and was able to jump to such high heights with a single leap that it was comparable to flying. He is also rather durable, being able to withstand Agnès' explosive spell and claimed that it only tickled. Magic stones: Victor was given one of Adél's magic stones before he went to pinpoint the location of the ring. *'Long Distance Communication': By holding a glowing pink stone that hovers above his hand, Victor is able to communicate with his fellow allies. Legend "Main article: Frankenstein" Victor Frankenstein is based on the brilliant scientist from Mary Shelly's novel of the same name, taking more from his earlier personality as a young, arrogant and slightly amoral scientist obsessed with science and his ability dominate natural phenomena. However, his transformed state resembles the more common depiction of Frankenstein's monster and is possibly modeled after "Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk", a scientist and physician that, after being exposed to a radioactive source, develops a split personality and the ability to turn himself into an hulking, super strong brute of reduced intelligence wherever he's angry or endangered, with the Hulk personality, driven by rage, acting to remove any source of the distress Bruce Banner felt. References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Human-like Yōkai Category:Western Yōkai Category:Antagonists